


unexpected actions 1

by chichoz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de-anon,</p><p>request:<br/>A nation witnesses another nation doing something unexpectedly hot/cute/sweet and finds themselves completely charmed by it and a lot more attracted to that nation.</p><p>Bonus points: It's one of the harsher/less friendly nations.</p><p>Super Bonus: Children have something to do with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected actions 1

**Author's Note:**

> (the 1 is there because I made two fills, but this are both stories on their own. English is nt my mother tongue. Enjoy!)

America was walking around in Moscow, really the only reason he was here was because his boss had said that it would be good for his relation with Russia to go to Russia for once instead of always meeting in America.

"Good for our relation huh?" he scoffed, he hadn't considered their relation good (or anything close to it) since the cold war!

There was no way in hell that he would get along with a creepy commie bastard like Russia!

Even though Russia hadn't been communist for almost a century.

It didn't matter when ether or not he was, cause he was still a creepy bastard!

He probably only wanted America to come to Moscow so he could freeze dead, the cold hearted freak!!

 

"Damn it's fucking freezing what does that damn commie think he's doing inviting me to Russia in the middle of the winter" Alfred huffed.

"It isn't winter though, dear Alfred. Privet ~~Hello~~ America." Russia stated suddenly walking next to him.

"Fuck" Alfred breathed jumping a bit from the sudden answer. "Hello Russia" 

"Don't worry America we are almost there." Russia smiled.

His childish smile faded though when  he saw a small boy crying all on his own.

 

To America's surprise Russia walked over to the boy and kneeled in front of the child.

"Privet little comrade, Chto sluchilosʹ? ~~What's wrong?~~ " He asked the cild.

"my mama ~~Mother~~ , I lost her! I ~~and~~ now I can't find her anymore!" the child sniffed as it started crying again.

"Shhh, ne volnuĭtesʹ ~~don't worry~~ , I'll help you find your mama." Russia hushed the child.

Al he had to know was who the child's mother was, then he could locate her, he was Russia after all and countries could locate their people on their land when they know who they were searching for.

"Can you tell me what your mama looks like and her name?" He patiently asked the little boy.  
"Da ~~Yes~~ , mama has blue eyes and dark brown hair and she's thin and really pretty and her name is Karina." the boy said looking up at Ivan.

Ivan closed his eyes concentrating on the woman the boy just described, trying to feel where she was.

"Don't worry malyutka ~~little one~~ , Your mama is at the police station because she is also searching for you, let's go there, da?" Russia asked once again smiling.

"Da!" the boy answered taking Ivan's hand.

Russia started to walk to the police station with a little boy by his side and a baffled American following him.

 

And indeed when they arrived by the police station they saw a woman that looked exactly like the boy had described.

"Mama" The boy cried out running into the woman's embrace.

Then the woman looked to them "are you the ones who brought my syn ~~son~~ back?" she asked.

"Da, we did" Russia answered walking over to the boy handing him a sunflower.

"Take good care of each other, da? Familie is important." He spoke before turning around.

 

"Now let's go te this meeting, da? America??" He asked a stunned American.

'Wait, Russia is good with kids?!' America thought shocked

"Uh, yeah sure" he finally answered Russia. 'Maybe he isn't as cold hearted as I thought before, maybe he can be nice'

"Amerika ~~America~~ , If you don't come I'll leave you out in the snow da." Russia said.

'Screw it' "stupid commie bastard"  
"aha but Amerika I am no longer communist da" Russia smiled as he continued walking.


End file.
